eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The History of the Fae
}} Notes There is no updated book reward for finishing the quest History of the Fae. The quest starter book can be placed as a house item also. Book Text This is a history of the Fae. Its pages cannot be completed at one time, but must be gained through valor and experience. Through my own experiences, I can gain knowledge and insight into the Fae. Tunare, Goddess of nature, gave us life. As she walked through Greater Faydark, flowers sprung up beneath her feet. One of these flowers turned its face toward her as a heliotrope to the sun. "You are precious," said Tunare, laughing and gently cupping the blossom in her hands. And so, the first Fae were formed of blossoms and Tunare's laughter. That was the beginning of the Dream Ring, the first Ring in which the Fae realized that their lives were indeed precious. Life was quiet for the Fae in those distant times. One of the Fae learned the language of the Feir'Dal, our brothers and sisters of Tunare. In time, all Fae learned some Feir'Dal words and added them to our own language, Faerlie. And Joleena took her new language skills into Kelethin, the city of the Feir'Dal. She lives amongst them for a time and when she returned, we made her our first Queen. Our people had often lived in small bands, roving through the Faydarks. We recognized that we had much in common with the Feir'Dal, and so over time, many of the Fae migrated to live near the trees which formed its base. Many of the Fae died in the Burning Ring, when the armies of the War of Fay crossed the woods, burning everything before them. Those who were not killed were horrified. We had never witnessed so much death and destruction! And though emissaries were sent to Felwithe, the Koada'Dal sent no help. Much of Greater Faydark and Kelethin were burned, yet the First Children did nothing. Instead, they closed themselves away once the War had ended. And so began the Ring of Sadness. We helped the Feir'Dal rebuild Kelethin. Who else had they to turn to but the Fae? Queen Cydney oversaw our contributions, channeling our Fae magic to heal the trees and restore the Faydarks to beauty. We mourned, for Queen Cydney's spirit bud, holding all her memories and experiences, was lost to us forever. Each Fae is formed from the spirit bud of one of the ancestors. By maintaining the blossom, the Fae can reawaken its spirit and remember threads from the distant past. Many of us who can recall the Ring of Sadness prefer to remember the Quiet Ring that followed it instead, for the Age of War did not touch Kelethin until later. As the gods seemed to withdraw from us, the Fae's magical influences seemed to wane as well. Through we had moved away from Kelethin itself, remembering the Burning Ring, Queen Saphrina encouraged us to move back. "There are dark forces everywhere," she said. "It will be safer for us to join with the Feir'Dal before it is too late." And so we did, building a wall of brambles to keep the city safe. The Crushbone orcs proved Queen Saphrina right - they took her life and destroyed her spirit bud. This was truly the First Ring of Chaos. Deterred by the thick brambles we had raised beneath the city, the orcs laid siege to Kelethin, never envisioning from which direction our help would come. They crept in from Lesser Faydark, an army of brownies, and decimated the Crushbone orcs. They had never been our particular allies before, rescuing us had been incidental to their love of battle. Queen Jillian granted them the status "Friend of the Fae" from that moment onward. The siege was broken, yet the wars raging around us did not cease. Nor did the orcs let up their attempted assault on the city. An uneasily peaceful time followed - the Ring of Leaving. In a very short span of time, we witnessed some of the remaining Feir'Dal and others leave Faydwer. They spoke of receiving a vision, a word from Tunare. And as time went on, we let the brambles protecting Kelethin dissipate as we moved into the city ourselves. We thought that troubles times lay behind us now, yet the Ring of Trials had only begun. All around us the lands began to change, groaning and breaking apart. Built into the trees, Kelethin withstood the trembling earth below. We felt we were being tested, but had no way of knowing if we had passed. The last trial was the death of our young, beautiful Queen Liivika, just two days before her wedding, leaving the Fae to mourn yet again. Some began to question how Tunare could leave us. Others argued that she had not left, that we simply needed to learn how to live like the Feir'Dal. We Fae lost some of our innocence, but we know that we are not alone. Our spirits tell us this. Changes were wrought, some not as obvious as the madly swirling seas and others very evident. We were growing taller and the shapes and colors of our wings began to differ. The Ring of Regrowth marked a period of rapid changes amongst the Fae. Sadly, during this time two of our Queens disappeared and we were unable to recover their spirits. The Second Ring of Chaos began with what Outsiders call the Shattering. Shards of Luclin rained down around Faydwer, but fortunately, most of Greater Faydark escaped unscathed. A few of Kelethin's platforms caught fire and burnt, though most of the city was untouched. Queen Sephria and later her daughter Queen Kilina were both killed by the rain of debris which stopped as suddenly as it had started. Some days, we wondered what had become of those who had left Faydwer. Where did they go? Did they perish in the Second Ring of Chaos? Would we ever see them or their kin again? For our spirits continued to renew and continued to remember. And then ships arrived as well as parties crossing into Greater Faydark from elsewhere, and we knew that times were changing. Again. Thus began the Peaceful Ring, which continues to the present. Given our history, we wonder - Peaceful for how long? Queen Oola oversaw the rebuilding of the parts of Kelethin that had been destroyed and left the city to her daughter Amree, our current Queen. Who knows what our future holds, now that Outsiders come once again to Faydwer? Credits Category:House Item (Item Type)